The King and The 'Viceroy'
by CursedCrystal
Summary: JunxMiwa. Miwa memang terlihat bukan tipe yang mau pergi ke 'slum area' dengan senang hati, tapi kenapa tiap Kai kesana dia selalu menyusul Kai? Apa memang hanya untuk mencari Kai atau ada alasan lain, seperti ingin menemui seseorang?


bereksperimen dengan salah satu pair yg dianggap 'pinggiran' di fandom Vanguard, JunxMiwa (gimana gak pinggiran kalo Jun muncul cuma bentar TwT fans gak terima! *dihajar Bushiroad* ). sebenerny JunxMiwa bukan OTP utama tapi mereka 'imut' kalo sama-sama *w*

**Warning: **shounen-ai, slight abuse, maybe OOC

**disclaimer**: Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad (kalo saya yg punya scene kai-Aichi di tebing pantai dah ditambahin sama 'macam2')

* * *

"Ah, ketemu, Kai!" Panggil Miwa begitu melihat temannya itu berada di _slum area _dan tengah bertanding dengan _underground fighter_ disana.

"Miwa." Hanya respon singkat itu yang diberikan Kai dengan sedikit menolehkan kepala ke sosok yang memanggilnya.

Miwa menghel nafas panjang. "Aichi menunggumu di Card Capital sejak tadi. Dia bilang kau ada janji dengannya."

Tanpa menyelesaikan duelnya Kai segera mengambil kartunya dan berjalan pergi, membuat orang disana terheran-heran.

"Dasar Kai, bisa-bisanya dia lupa dengan janji penting." Miwa menggeleng kepala tidak habis pikir. Biarpun ditutupi dan tidak ada yang saling mengaku Miwa tahu hubungan khusus antara Kai dan Aichi yang melebihi teman. Bukan hanya dia saja yang sadar semu merah di pipi Aichi atau seulas senyum di bibir Kai saat keduanya mengira tidak ada yang melihat. Misaki, Shin, Izaki, bahkan Morikawa tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Siapa Aichi? Kai beberapa kali menyebut nama itu saat kemari." Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Miwa.

"_Kai no koibito._" Jawab Miwa singkat. "Kupikir kau sedang tidak ada disini." Lanjutnya sambil membalik badan, menghadap ke orang yang bertanya tadi.

"Baru saja datang." Balas Jun. "Jadi orang seperti Kai bisa punya pacar juga. Seperti apa orang bernama Aichi itu?"

"Aichi ya..." Miwa berpikir sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda berambut biru itu. "Ramah, baik, polos, dulu sering menjadi objek _bully_ tapi sekarang dia mulai kuat, kalau sudah bertekad tidak mudah menyerah biarpun kadang bisa murung, dan wajahnya mudah sekali dibuat merah. Ah, dia juga mungil."

"Hmm...tipe Kai yang seperti itu ya. Tipemu?" Tanya Jun dengan sedikit senyum penuh maksud.

"Tipeku...dia harus kuat, susah diatur...tunggu, kenapa aku harus mengatakannya!" Seru Miwa, sedikit kesal karena bisa-bisanya lengah didepan Jun.

Jun hanya tertawa kecil dengan reaksi Miwa. "Padahal aku ingin tahu."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Protes Miwa, jika diperhatikan baik-baik ada rona pink tipis di pipinya.

"Kau memang menarik." Ucap jun yang berusaha menahan tawa. "Mau bertanding denganku? Kalau dipikir aku selalu bertanding dengan Kai tapi denganmu tidak pernah." Dia menunjukkan deck di tangannya.

Miwa berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan decknya.

"_nee _Miwa, kalau bertanding biasa membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bertaruh?" Usul Jun tiba-tiba.

Miwa menatap ke arah Jun bingung. "Taruhan?" Ulangnya memastikan.

"Kalau aku menang aku makan malam ditempatmu. Kai bilang orangtuamu sedang keluar kota."

"Kurusak kencanmu nanti." Gerutu Miwa dalam hati. "Boleh saja, aku memang tidak sekuat Kai tapi aku percaya dengan kemampuanku." Jawab Miwa, menyanggupi taruhan yang diberikan Jun.

* * *

"Hujan." Ucap Miwa saat mendengar suara rintik air yang jatuh dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Deras juga, dengan payung percuma." Kata Jun yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Jun bisa berada di rumah Miwa, ya, tebakan kalian benar, Miwa kalah taruhan berkat 1 critical trigger yang ditarik Jun di turn terakhir. Karena dia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi taruhan, mau tidak mau dia membuatkan makan malam untuk Jun di rumahnya.

"Menginap disini?" Tawar Miwa. Mana mungkin juga dia tega menyuruh Jun pulang di tengah hujan sederas ini.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Aku tidak setega Kai yang menyuruh seseorang pulang di tengah hujan lebat, yah...biarpun dia belum pernah melakukan itu juga. Kamar tamu disana." Miwa menunjuk sebuah kamar paling dekat dari pintu depan.

"Kupikir aku tidur di kamarmu." Ucap Jun sedikit merajuk.

Miwa memberikan senyum mengerikan. "Kamar tamu."

"...baik." Jawab Jun dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak memberitahu orang rumah?" Tanya Miwa yang sekarang mengambil piring kotor.

Jun terdiam di tempat dan ekspresinya menjadi gelap tapi sebelum Miwa sadar raut wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

"Aku ada disana atau tidak, mereka tidak akan peduli." Balas Jun dengan nada seolah ini hal biasa.

Sekarang giliran Miwa yang terdiam di tempat, kaget dengan jawaban yang dia dengar.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan mereka benar-benar dirumah." Lanjutnya, mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. "Entah sejak kapan mereka seperti itu, aku sudah lupa. Awalnya menyakitkan tapi sekarang sudah biasa. Aku berada di dunia 'bawah tanah' karena ingin melarikan diri dari rumah, tidak kusangka sekarang menjadi raja mereka."

"Pantas saja kalian mirip." Ucap Miwa pelan. "Kau dan Kai, sorot mata kalian sama, tatapan yang merindukan rumah."

Jun diam sejenak dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. "Kau sangat memperhatikan dia ya."

"Siapa? Kai? Tentu saja, dia temanku sejak kecil."

"Apa hanya itu saja? Bukan karena kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jun, menatap Miwa dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Darimana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu." Kata Miwa gusar.

"Tiap Kai ke tempatku kau selalu menyusulnya, kau paham sifatnya biarpun dia tipe yang sangat susah didekati, apa kau menangis saat dia punya pacar." Kata Jun dengan nada seakan sedang menuduh seseorang yang berbuat salah.

Mendapat seseorang berbicara dengan nada itu padanya, tak ayal membuat Miwa semakin kesal. Padahal dia sudah bersikap baik pada Jun tapi justru sikap seperti ini balasannya.

"...aku memang sering mencari Kai tapi itu kulakukan belakangan ini untuk membantu Aichi, tapi memang ada 1 tempat yang dengan senang hati aku kesana untuk mencari Kai." Kekecewaan terdengar jelas dari suara Miwa dan dia tidak ragu untuk menutupi perasaannya itu. "Aku ke kamar dulu, sampai besok."

* * *

"Jun, kau lihat Miwa?" Tanya Kai sambil menghampiri Jun yang tengah bertanding dengan salah satu bawahannya.

Jun mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari pertandingan. "Tidak, terakhir kemari saat mencarimu karena kau lupa janji kencan dengan pacarmu."

Kai berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata 'pacar' dan 'kencan' biarpun sebenarnya dia tidak merasa nyaman dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau tidak salah melihat, Aichi?"

"Tidak, aku yakin melihat Miwa-kun diajak pergi oleh sekelompok berandalan." Jawab Aichi takut-takut.

"Berandalan? Dimana?" Tanya Jun dengan sorot mata tajam dan suara berat yang membuat Aichi semakin takut.

"Taman...500 meter dari sini." Kata Aichi, bersembunyi dibelakang Kai.

Seakan tahu sesuatu, Jun berlari pergi mengabaikan seruan anak buahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai ke salah satu bawahan Jun.

"Disana ada kelompok lain yang sedang bermasalah dengan Jun-_sama_." Jawab anak buah itu.

* * *

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke perut Miwa sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Dia berusaha berdiri tapi badannya terlalu sakit. Belum sempat dia berdiri sebuah tendangan mengenainya lagi.

"Kudengar King dekat denganmu. Bawa dia kemari." Perintah orang yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Aku bukan anak buahmu apalagi Jun! Jangan memerintahku seenaknya!" Marah Miwa biarpun masih tergeletak di aspal.

"Kau berani melawan juga ya. Sudah siap mati?"Marah salah satu dari mereka dan menendang Miwa keras, membuatnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya. "Dengar, bawa King kemari...atau..." Orang itu menyayat lengan kanan Miwa. "Bukan hanya luka itu saja yang akan menghias badanmu."

Miwa tetap memberikan tatapan menolak, tidak peduli dia jelas kalah jumlah dan kondisi fisiknya tidak mendukung bahkan untuk berjalan. Kalau dia menuruti permintaan orang-orang ini Jun yang berada dalam bahaya dan itu bukan hal yang diinginkan Miwa.

"Kalian salah orang untuk menyuruh Jun datang kesini." Ucap Miwa tanpa rasa takut.

Kelompok itu semakin geram dan orang yang melukai lengannya sekarang menempelkan pisaunya dekat ke leher Miwa. "Kau ingin pisau ini melukai lehermu?" Ancamnya.

Tatapan Miwa tetap tidak berubah.

Saat pisau itu baru sedikit mengenai leher Miwa sebuah rantai menghantam tangan pemegangnya, membuat pisau itu terjatuh jauh.

"Dia memang bukan bawahanku...tapi seperti yang kukatakan pada semua bawahanku, keselamatannya sangat diutamakan." Geram Jun dengan mata siap membunuh siapapun disana.

"Kupikir kau akan menjadi pengecut, King." Sindir pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Pengecut? Kalian yang pengecut menggunakan orang diluar kelompokku untuk membawaku kemari." Jun melempar rantainya lagi, melilit kuat di leher pemimpin sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. "Kali ini kalian kuampuni tapi kalau kalian berani menyentuh dia lagi...akan kupastikan wilayah ini kuambil." Ancam Jun, menguatkan ikatan rantainya.

"Ba...baik..." Jawab si pemimpin dengan nafas tersengal.

Setelah pasti orang-orang itu tidak akan mengganggunya, Jun melepas rantainya dan membantu Miwa berdiri.

Tidak ada yang saling bicara sampai mereka duduk di bangku taman. Jun mengambil saputangannya, menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka Miwa sementara.

"Maaf..." Ucap Jun pelan. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Miwa mengangguk. "Sudah tidak sakit." Dia membuktikannya dengan berdiri, meski sedikit menahan sakit. "Antarkan aku pulang."

Jun mengangguk pelan dan tidak bicara lagi.

"Miwa...mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak ke tempatku lagi. Kalau Kai terlalu lama ditempatku akan kuingatkan pulang agar kau tidak mencarinya." Kata Jun saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Miwa.

Miwa menoleh cepat ke arah Jun. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak ingin melihatku atau apa? Karena kejadian ini kau menganggapku masalah?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat masalahku lagi. Kau...tidak cocok berada di dunia 'bawah tanah'...berada di duniaku."

Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir Miwa seiring dengan ekspresi marah dan kesal yang dia tunjukkan. "Kalau ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu sebelum aku melihatmu aku akan menjawab 'iya' tapi sekarang sudah terlambat karena jawabanku 'aku tidak peduli biarpun harus terlibat masalah duniamu'. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini 1 kali karena itu dengarkan baik-baik."

Miwa berjalan mendekat. "Alasanku menyusul Kai ke tempatmu bukan karena 'Kai' tapi karena aku butuh alasan untuk kesana dan Kai alasan terbaik. Aku ketempatmu karena ingin menemui seseorang." Dia berhenti di depan Jun dan menarik pinggiran mantel putihnya, membuat bibir keduanya bertemu.

Jun hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mendapat 'kejutan' seperti ini. Miwa mendadak menciumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Dan orang itu kau." Lanjut Miwa. Sebelum Jun mengatakan apapun Miwa kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jun masih terpaku di tempat beberapa saat setelah pintu rumah Miwa tertutup lalu sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

* * *

_Epilog..._

Setelah memastikan semua barang di Card Capital tersusun sempurna Miwa mematikan lampu toko dan menguncinya.

"Untung saja besok mereka sudah pulang dari Hongkong. Menjaga toko melelahkan juga." Guman Miwa.

"Miwa!" Panggil seseorang dan bersamaan dengan suara itu sebuah helm dilempar ke arahnya.

"Woaa!" Seru Miwa, cepat-cepat menangkap helm agar tidak mengenai wajahnya. "Kau mau membunuhku atau apa!" Protesnya.

Jun, yang berada di atas motor sport silver metallic, menahan tawa. "Melihatmu marah itu memang menarik."

"Tidak lucu, Jun." Balas Miwa, memasang helm dan naik ke atas motor. "Tempat yang kau katakan kemarin menarik kan. Kalau tidak aku bisa dimarahi manager karena membuka Card Capital hanya separuh hari."

"Kau akan suka, tidak usah cemas." Jawab Jun, memacu motornya.

Dengan sengaja Jun menambah kecepatan motornya mendadak, menghempas badan Miwa ke depan, membuat jarak antara keduanya nyaris tidak ada. Tidak mau terjatuh, refleks Miwa membuatnya memegang objek terdekat dari tangan selain dirinya sendiri dan itu pinggang Jun.

"Kau sengaja." Protes Miwa tapi tidak menjauh ataupun melepas tangannya.

"Hmm...bagaimana ya." Hanya itu jawaban Jun dengan nada usil.

* * *

maksud 'Viceroy' di judul fic ini, Miwa sudah dianggap 'wakil' Jun secara tidak resmi bagi bawahan Jun (biarpun Miwa sendiri gak mau jadi wakil)

maaf kalo charany agak OOC TwT porsi interaksi Jun sm Miwa yg dikit di anime jadi harus mikir kira2 kayak gimana reaksi mereka satu sama lain.

kalau ada yg mau request fic JunxMiwa lagi silahkan ^^

and last, review please ^^


End file.
